


You're pretty perfect to me

by Thomasnewtminho29



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, M/M, Modern AU, Monty is a really good best friend, Prompt Fill, break ups, sort of, they're getting there slowly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 04:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4732709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thomasnewtminho29/pseuds/Thomasnewtminho29
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU prompt from so-lets-be-criminals list on tumblr: "I went over to your room because you were blasting music to find you lying in a pile of pillows sobbing and listening to some love song and now I don't know what to do."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're pretty perfect to me

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to try writing another au prompt because I enjoyed the last one I did. This went in a bit of a different direction to what I originally planned. I hope you like it.

Monty groaned as he banged his head against his desk in frustration. The _one_ time he actually had the chance to do some serious work uninterrupted and some idiot across the hall was blaring music at a ridiculous volume. Dragging himself out of his chair, Monty walked across his dorm room and yanked the door open ready to pound on the offending person’s door and tell them to _shut the hell up_. Following the noise, Monty frowned as he came to a stop outside the door to Jasper’s room. His best friend was supposed to be on a date with Maya, his girlfriend of five months, which was exactly why Monty had chosen this particular afternoon to try and finish his work. It was definitely easier to work without the distraction of his friend and long-time crush. Jasper also wasn’t really the type of person who blasted romantic songs from his room in the middle of the afternoon, but, sure enough, the sound of John Legend’s ‘All of Me’ got even louder as Monty tentatively opened the door to Jasper’s room.

 

He winced as the full force of the music hit his ears and he slowly stepped further into the room to try and find Jasper. He stopped and stared in confusion at the sight before him. Jasper was lying face down in a large pile of cushions, his shoulders shaking with sobs. Monty felt slightly alarmed. Despite being soppy and sensitive (two of the many reasons why Monty loved him), Jasper rarely cried unless something serious had happened. Monty quickly moved over to the speakers and pressed pause on Jasper’s IPod. Realising that his music had stopped, Jasper slowly sat up and turned his tear stained face to Monty.

 

“Monty?” he croaked “What are you doing here?”

 

“I heard the music from my room” Monty said, narrowing his eyes as he studied Jasper’s face. He couldn’t remember the last time he had seen his friend this upset and he wasn’t really sure what to do. “I thought you had a date with Maya today?”

 

At the mention of Maya’s name, Jasper’s face crumpled and fresh tears streamed down his cheeks. Monty’s heart fell. _Oh no._ “She broke up with me” Jasper sobbed.

 

Monty sat down next to Jasper and put an arm round his shoulders. “I’m so sorry Jas” he murmured.

 

Jasper sniffed “she said that she just wants to focus on becoming a doctor at the moment and she doesn’t have time for a relationship. It’s a fair enough reason but I don’t know- I just thought-” he broke off on a sob and rubbed his face on his sleeve.

 

Monty pulled him closer and Jasper rested his head on Monty’s shoulder. “It sucks” Monty said gently.

 

Jasper nodded “we had a lot of fun” he sighed “she always laughed at my jokes, she didn’t seem to think that I was a total failure.” He fidgeted with the edge of one of the cushions “what if I _am_ a failure?” he whispered “I’ve had so many failed relationships. Maybe there’s something wrong with me.”

 

Monty couldn’t believe what he was hearing. He pulled back from Jasper and grasped his friend’s shoulders “There’s nothing wrong with you” he said firmly. “Anyone would be lucky to be with someone as amazing as you. You’re funny, you’re kind, you’re loyal and you put everyone else’s needs before yours. I think you’re perfect. I always have.”

 

Jasper stared at him as he wiped away the last few tears. “You think I’m perfect?” he asked shyly.

 

Monty blushed “Yeah I do. You’re perfect to me anyway. Oh god that was so cheesy.”

 

Jasper gave him a genuine smile, it was a bit watery but it still reached his eyes “I like cheesy” he said. The looked at each other for a long time. “I’ve just broken up with Maya” Jasper said eventually “and I really liked her.” He held Monty’s gaze “But I’ve always liked you and you’ve always liked me. I don’t want to miss a chance to finally have something with you but I can’t ask you to be with me until I’m over Maya. It wouldn’t be fair on you.”

 

Monty nodded. He and Jasper had been dancing around each other for years since they’d both realised they liked boys, that they’d liked each other. That was way before Maya or any of Jasper’s previous relationships and a very long time before any of Monty’s boyfriends appeared on the scene. They’d never acted on their feelings though for fear of ruining their friendship. Now he felt like he was dreaming. Jasper wanted this as much as he did which was something Monty had thought would never happen. Maybe this was the reason why none of his or Jasper’s relationships had ever turned into anything serious. He covered Jasper’s hand with his own “Take all the time you need” he said softly “I’m not going anywhere.”

 

Jasper looked relieved and leant back against the wall. “I wish we both hadn’t been so stubborn” he said wistfully “we could’ve saved ourselves a lot of heartache.” Monty hummed in agreement. They could talk about this later, he decided. He needed to be a friend now, not a potential boyfriend. Before Jasper could say anything else, Monty stood up and held out his hand to Jasper.

 

“Do you want to get some cake at that café down the road?” he said nervously “It doesn’t have to be a date, we’ll just be hanging out like we usually do. You’re still my best friend before anything else.”

 

Jasper took his hand and Monty pulled him to his feet. “Just hanging out sounds good for now” he smiled “and I’m not going to say no to cake with my best friend.”

 

As Monty held the door open, Jasper stopped and faced him. “Thank you” he said, his expression serious, “for cheering me up, for believing in me and for understanding that I need to sort my shit out.”

 

“That’s what best friends are for” Monty said as he bumped Jasper’s shoulder gently and followed him out of the room. He was always going to be there for Jasper, and now that they were finally beginning to acknowledge that they could be more than friends Monty was going to wait as long as it took, be it days, weeks, months or even years. Because really, Jasper was all that he had ever needed.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear what you think :) comments and kudos literally mean so much to me and encourage me to write so much more.


End file.
